die_legende_der_waechterfandomcom-20200214-history
Soren
|Synchron= |Details=Hauptcharakter, Anführer der Eulengruppe um Gylfie, Morgengrau und Digger}} Soren ist eine Schleiereule und ist der Hauptcharakter der Bücher. Er ist außerdem Anführer der vierköpfigen Eulengruppe bestehend aus Gylfie, Morgengrau und Digger. Charakter Soren ist der Anführer der Eulengruppe. Als Eglantine schlüpft, zeigt er sich sehr fürsorglich. Als sein großer Bruder Kludd Soren aus dem Nest stößt, ist dieser zunächst ängstlich und weiß nicht, was er machen soll. Als er Gylfie kennenlernt, wird er etwas stärker. Als die Eulen auf Eglantine treffen, ist sie zuerst aufgewühlt und Soren entwickelt einen Beschützerinstinkt für sie. Er ist sehr erschrocken, als er erkennt, dass Kludd Eisenschnabel ist. Daraufhin verletzt er ihn lebensgefährlich. Auftritte ''Die Entführung Soren wird am Anfang des Buches von seinem großen Bruder Kludd aus dem Nest gestoßen, da Kludd die Aufgabe bekommen hat, um seine Große Feier zu bestehen. Wenig später entführt ihn eine Eule des Sankt Ägolius-Internats. Dort lernt er seine spätere beste Freundin, die Elfenkäuzin Gylfie kennen. Bei Vollmond sollen die Eulenküken mondwirr gemacht werden. Dabei werden sie dem vollen Schein des Mondes ausgesetzt, damit sie den Verstand verlieren. Doch vorher bekommen er und Gylfie Nummern verliehen. Diese bekommen sie von ihren Gruppenbetreuern, die sehr nett wirken. In Wirklichkeit gehören die Gruppenbetreuer zu den brutalsten Eulen des gesamten Internats. Sorens Gruppenbetreuerin heißt Finny, jedoch wird sie öfter von ihren Schützlingen Tante Finny genannt. Sie gibt ihm die Nummer 12-1. Gylfie wird Nummer 25-2. Soren hat, nachdem ihm Gylfie von der Mondwirrnis erzählt hat, die Idee, dass die Eulen des Sankt Äggie die Eulenküken mit ihrem alten Namen mondwirr machen wollen. Der Name wird beim Schlafmarsch ständig wiederholt, so dass es den Anschein hat, als verliere der Name die Bedeutung, die Besonderheit. Soren hat die Idee, dass sie ihre Nummer wiederholen sollten. Als Soren aus Versehen eine Frage im Glaucidium stellt, ruft ein Küken das Wort "Fragenalarm" aus. Daraufhin kommen zwei Aufseher und bringen Soren zur sogenannten "Lachbehandlung". Soren fällt in Ohnmacht und kommt erst wieder zu sich, als er bei Tante Finny, die jetzt Schwester Finny genannt wird, ist. Ihm wurden die Federn ausgerupft. Schwester Finny bildet 12-8, ein Fleckenkauzmädchen, zur Krankenschwester, auch Glucke genannt, aus. Glucken arbeiten auch im Eiersaal. 12-8 heißt in Wirklichkeit Hortense, und sie ist nicht mondwirr, tut jedoch so. Gylfie erzählt Soren, sie habe eine Bibliothek entdeckt, die ausschließlich Skench und Spoorn betreten dürfen. Sie wird von Grimbel, Gylfies Entführer, bewacht. Grimbel ist nicht hoffnungslos mondwirr. Er hilft den beiden Jungeulen, das Fliegen zu erlernen.thumb|Soren. Als Gylfie die Idee hat, unter dem Felsbogen auf der Stelle zu marschieren, werden sie in der zweiten Nacht entdeckt und von Skench und ihrer Stellvertreterin Spoorn in eine Kammer ohne Schutz vor dem Mond gebracht. Dort sollen sie so lange bleiben, bis sie einen Mondstich haben. Soren meint, dass die Geschichten aus alter Zeit, die Legenden von Ga'Hoole, den Verstand wieder auf Tour bringen können. Im Kapitel ''Rette das Ei! wird Hortense von Tante Finny von der Klippe gestoßen, als herauskam, dass Hortense nicht mondwirr ist und Eier aus dem Internat schmuggelt, die dann von einem Adlerpaar, Blitz und Donner, gerettet werden und wieder nach Ambala, Hortenses Heimat, gebracht werden. Das stumme Adlerweibchen Donner kann Hortense noch im letzten Moment auffangen, jedoch erfahren Soren und Gylfie das erst sehr spät und glauben bis dahin, dass Hortense tot sei. In der darauffolgenden Nacht kommen die Vampirfledermäuse und saugen den Eulen den Drang zum Fliegen aus. Soren und Gylfie sind dafür noch nicht bereit und werden deswegen verschont. Die Eule 47-2 meint, dass der Drang zum Fliegen lästig sei und deswegen freut sie sich sehr, als die Fledermäuse kommen. Nachdem Grimbel Soren und Gylfie das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, wird er von Skench umgebracht. Soren und Gylfie können fliehen. Auf dem Flug lernen sie Morgengrau kennen. Der Bartkauz erscheint ihnen als Angeber, doch er ist ein sehr treuer Freund. Als die drei Eulen weiter fliegen, findet Soren seine Nesthälterin und Freundin Mrs. Plithiver wieder. Beide sind überglücklich, als sie sich wiederfinden. Mrs. Plithiver, die eine Blindschlange ist, darf jetzt auf Sorens Rücken mitfliegen. Bald darauf lernen die drei Eulen und die Blindschlange Digger, einen Höhlenkauz, kennen. Er ist ganz verängstigt und schließt sich der Gruppe an. Im Wüstenkönigreich Kuneer treffen sie auf die Eulen von Sankt Ägolius. Jatt und Jutt, die Vettern, sind auf der Jagd nach Digger. Die beiden haben Diggers kleinen Bruder Flick gefressen und werden von den Eulen umgebracht. Wenig später treffen sie auf "Hortenses Adler", das Weißkopf-Seeadler-Pärchen, Blitz und Donner. Blitz, das Männchen, erzählt, dass Donner nicht sprechen kann, da sie im Kampf mit Skench und Finny die Zunge eingebüßt hatte. Ausserdem erzählt er, dass Hortense eine Heldin ist und viele Eulenkinder Hortense genannt werden, auch wenn sie Männchen sind. Auch wenn Donner stumm ist, kann Blitz sie verstehen. Die vier Jungeulen verabschieden sich vom Adlerpaar und fliegen in Richtung Ga'Hoole-Insel, auf der der große Ga'Hoole-Baum steht. thumb|Soren im Buch ''Die Wanderschaft Auf dem Weg zum Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum werden sie von Krähen angegriffen. Die Eulen können sich erfolgreich wehren, beschließen aber, dass sie tagsüber lieber nicht weiterfliegen sollten. Als die Gruppe auf ein Rußeulenpaar treffen, sieht Soren schon, dass er sie langweilig findet. Die beiden sprechen sich einander nur mit Kosenamen an, Süßschnäbelchen und Rußschnäbelchen, und sie putzen sich einander oft zärtlich das Gefieder. Die beiden Rußeulen sind zwar nett, doch trotzdem freut sich Soren ein wenig, als die Gruppe die beiden verlassen kann. Es nervt Soren ungeheuerlich, dass Morgengrau mit der "harten Schule einer echten Waise" angeben muss. Im großen Ga'Hoole-Baum ändert sich das jäh. Er lässt seine Aggressionen auf eine Singsang-Weise raus. Das geht allen ziemlich auf die Nerven. Als die Eulen in den Schnabelbergen Rauch aufsteigen sehen, wissen sie nicht, dass es sich um die Höhle eines freien ﻿Schmiedes handelt. Der Schmied ist ein alter Streifenkauz, der von den Reinen umgebracht wurde. Ein Luchs versperrt den Weg zu dem Alten. Morgengrau gibt die Kommandos und Soren schafft es, ein Stück Holzkohle in ein Auge der Raubkatze zu werfen. Der Streifenkauz lebte noch und er meinte, dass die Sankt Ägolius-Eulen nicht die grausamsten Eulen wären. Er sprach von den Reinen, die die Kampfkrallen haben wollten, die der Schmied angefertigt hatte. Er sagt: "Schön wär's". Das lässt die Eulen und die Blindschlange erschaudern. Im Kapitel ''Die Spiegelseen fliegen die Eulen weg von den Schnabelbergen und in die Spiegelseen. Das Wasser der Seen ist sehr glatt, man könnte fast meinen, es wär Eis. Man kann sich in den Seen spiegeln, was ihnen den Namen verleiht. Jedoch ist dort immer Sommer, und man kann sich, wenn man sich dort zu lange aufhält, an nichts mehr erinnern. Das weiß Mrs. Plithiver und sie meint, dass sie sofort abreisen sollten. Das tun sie auch. Als nächstes landen sie in der Eisklamm, wo viele Papageientaucher wohnen. Die Papageientaucher erklären, dass die Eulen von einem Williwumms getroffen wurden, einer "Wind-Lawine". Die Papageientaucher erklären, dass sie nicht besonders schlau wären. Als die Eulen weiter fliegen, wissen sie nicht, wo oben und wo unten ist, denn um sie herum war dichtestes Schneetreiben. Soren meint, er könnte erraten, wo die Insel ist und er schafft es tatsächlich, mit Diggers Hilfe. Als die Eulen erschöpft sind, begegnden sie auf einmal zwei Schnee-Eulen, dem König und der Königin von Hoole. Der König heißt Boron, seine Frau heißt Barran. Sie bringen die Eulengruppe zum großen Ga'Hoole-Baum. Eine Schlacht wird gekämpft, als die Jungeulen eintreffen, jedoch nur ein kleines Scharmützel an der Grenze von Silberschleier und den Hinterlanden. Matrona, ein Sumpfohreulen-Weibchen, führt die Eulen in den Baum. Matrona ist auch für die Eulenküken zuständig. Sie bittet Otulissa, den vier Neuzugängen die Schlaflager zu zeigen. Anfangs trägt Otulissa den Schnabel ganz schön hoch, weshalb Soren meint, dass er sie nicht mögen würde. In der Nacht von Sorens Ankunft wurden zwei weitere Eulen gerettet. Soren kümmert sich hingebungsvoll um das Sperlingskauzmädchen Primel, dass ihn an seine kleine Schwester Eglantine erinnert. Am darauffolgenden Tag wollen die vier Eulen mit dem Parlament sprechen. Der Parlamentssaal ist nicht groß, dafür sind dort viele Eulen versammelt: Strix Struma, die Ryb der Navigationsbrigade; ein Uhu mit rötlichem Gefieder und schwarzen Krallen, der sich als der Schmied Bubo entpuppt; ein gebrechliches Flecken-Kreischeulen-Männchen, Ezylryb, der Ryb der Wetterbrigade und ein Bartkauz, Elvanryb. Er ist der Ryb der Glutsammlerbrigade. Soren muss dem Parlament ganz allein gegenübertreten, am meisten fürchtet er sich vor Ezylryb. In der Nacht soll Soren Navigationsunterricht bei Strix Struma nehmen. Die Ryb zeigt ihnen die Goldenen Krallen aus dem Sternbild des Großen Glaux, ein Sternbild am Himmel. Otulissa fliegt in Stix Strumas Windflanke und bemüht sich, wie die Ryb zu klingen, worauf Primel sie aufzieht, ob sie erkältet wäre, das sie so komisch spräche. Soren muss einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken. Soren muss hinter Primel fliegen, was ihn total verrückt macht, denn Primel hat zwei dunkle Flecken am Hinterkopf, die wie Augen aussehen. Strix Struma rät Soren, die Stelle zwischen den beiden Flecken anzusehen. Dies hilft Soren, bald sah er die Flecken nicht mehr. Soren stattet Mrs. Plithiver einen Besuch ab, da er nicht schlafen konnte. Sie errät, weshalb er gekommen war: Es ging um Sorens kleine Schwester Eglantine. In der nächsten Nacht nahmen die Eulen Unterricht für Ga'Hoolologie bei der Ryb Wamme, einer Höhlenkäuzin. Als Soren und Gylfie in die Bibliothek des Großen Ga'Hoole-Baums gehen, sitzt Ezylryb wie immer auf seinem Stammplatz, was die beiden Jungeulen einschüchtert. Ezylryb "zwingt" die jungen Eulen praktisch dazu, ein Buch über den Muskelmagen einer Eule zu lesen. Als Ezylryb das Buch aus dem Regal nimmt, müssen Soren und Gylfie Ezylrybs verstümmelten Fuß ansehen. An einem Fuß hat er nämlich nur noch drei statt vier Zehen. Ezylryb schnauzt die Jungeulen an, dass sie das Buch anschauen sollen und hält daraufhin den verstümmelten Fuß unter deren Schnäbel. Die beiden wären fast in Ohnmacht gefallen. Nach dem Nachtflug, einem normalen Flug in der Nacht, werden die Eulen den Brigaden zugeteilt. Dazu finden sie immer einen bestimmten Gegenstand in ihrem Dunenlager. Soren ist der Glutsammlerbrigade, die von Bubo, dem Schmied, Elvan und einwig von Ezylryb geführt wird. Jedoch nimmt diese Brigade auch an den Aktivitäten der Wetterbrigade teil, die von Ezylryb geführt wird. Auch Otulissa ist in den beiden Brigaden, was Soren nicht besonders gefällt. thumb|left Soren mag den Glutsammel-Unterricht nicht. So geht er danach zu Bubo, der Soren aufmuntert. Bubo meint, Soren würde das "Zeichen" tragen, dass er schon einmal mit Feuer und Glut zu tun hatte. Deshalb hat Ezylryb ihn ausgewählt. Gylfie findet heraus, dass man in den Wurzeln des Großen Ga'Hoole-Baums prima dem Parlament lauschen kann. So gehen Soren, Gylfie, Digger und Morgengrau an die besagte Stelle und lauschen. Es geht um den freien Schmied, den Streifenkauz aus den Schnabelbergen. Bei Sorens erstem Wetterflug stellt sich heraus, das Ezylryb garnicht so griesgrämig ist und sogar einen Schleimpupser-Witz nach dem anderen reißt. So ist Soren gleich hellauf begeistert von seinem ersten Wetterflug. Als er darafhin in die Bibliothek geht, sitzt Ezylryb wieder auf seinem Stammplatz vor einem Berg getrockneter Raupen. In der Bibliothek zeigt sich Ezylryb mal wieder griesgrämig wie immer. Soren findet heraus, dass Mrs P. in die Harfengilde aufgenommen werden möchte. Sogleich fliegt Soren zu Madame Plonk und sagt das. Madame Plonk sagt Soren nicht die Antwort, aber ihrer Nesthälterin Oktavia, einer Kjellschlange. Mrs P. muss die Ges-Saite spielen, was sich für andere Schlangen als äußerst schwierig erweist. Mrs. P. kriegt es aber ohne weiteres hin. thumb Wenig später sollen Soren und die anderen Mitglieder der Glutsammler-Brigade (Otulissa, Ruby, Martin, Poot, der erste Offizier bei den Wetterfliegern und den Glutsammlern, die Rybs Ezylryb, Bubo und Elvan) ihren ersten Glutsammel-Flug unternehmen. Rest folgt.... ''Die Rettung Soren und seine Freunde gründen die Brigade der Besten und retten Ezylryb aus dem Teuelsdreieck und vor den Reinen. Im Kampf mit Eisenschnabel bemerkt Soren, dass es sich um seinen Bruder Kludd handelt. Die Belagerung Die Mitglieder der Brigade der Besten soll sich ins Sankt-Ägolius Internat begeben und herausfinden ob die Reinen dort Spione eingeschleust haben. Danach wird der große Baum belagert. Die Bewährung Soren kommt in diesem Buch sehr selten vor, weil Eglantine, Ginger und Primel eher die Hauptpersonen sind. Am Anfang wird Soren erwähnt, wenn alle zusammen essen. Am Abend muss "die Viererbande" zur Stummelkrallenspitze um dort mit Ezylryb ein Wetterexperiment durch zufüren. ''Rest folgt.... thumb|300px|Soren mit einem Feuerträger! ''Die Feuerprobe Soren und seine Freunde Gylfie, Digger, Morgengrau, Ruby, Otulissa und Martin ziehen los, um für einen Angriff auf die Reinen Verstärkung aus der Nordlande zu besorgen. Dabei lernt Soren, wie man mit Eisschwertern kämpft, die die Wächter auch um einiges verstärken sollen. Den Eulen wird mitgeteilt, dass der Rat der Nordlande über die Verstärkung entscheiden müssen, die sich aber sehr selten treffen. In der Schlacht in den Sankt-Ägolius-Schluchten gegen die Reinen kämpft er gegen seinen Bruder Kludd. Dabei kommt Morgengrau ihm zu Hilfe und tötet Kludd. Der Verrat Er wird ein paar mal im Buch von Nyra als Kludds Mörder erwähnt, kommt selber aber nicht im Buch vor. Nyra will ihrem Sohn Nyroc für seine große Feier, seine Tytari, beibringen zu hassen. Sie nimmt Soren als Beipiel, da sie ihrem Sohn vorgaukelt, dass er Kludd getötet hat. Die Flucht Soren wird von Coryn sehr oft erwähnt und taucht am Ende des Buches auf. Er hat seine Gefährtin Pellimore in einem Waldbrand in Ambala kennen gerettet, die zuerst dachte er wäre einer der Reinen und kämpfte gegen ihn. Soren rezitiert eine Stelle aus dem Feuerzyklus um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er keiner der Reinen ist. Im Großen Baum bringt er ihr das Lesen bei, beide verbindet die Liebe zur Literatur und verbringen daher viel Zeit miteinander. Beide erwarten zusammen drei Küken, worauf Mrs P. sehr stolz ist. Das Vermächtnis Soren kommt in Das Vermächtnis nur ganz kurz am Anfang und am Ende vor. Im Sterben vermacht Ezylryb ihm und seinen Neffen Coryn seine Bibliothek und bittet sie, sich das alte Wissen aus den Legenden von Hoole anzueignen. Sie lesen gemeinsam das erste Buch ''Der erste Glutsammler. '' Der machtgierige Eulenlord Arin will das Ei von Königin Siv an sich bringen. Denn darin wächst der zukünftige König Hoole heran. Und der würde Arin bald vom Thron stürtzen. Die Hoffnungen der ganzen Eulenheit ruhen nun auf de tapferen Fleckenkauz Gränk. Nur er könnte den Prinzen noch vor Arins mörderischem Schnabel retten. Doch der dunkle Lord hat sich mit den Hägsdamonen verbündet... Der Auserwählte Er kommt nur im Prolog und Epilog des Buches vor. Zusammen mit Coryn, Otulissa und der Viererbande liest er den zweiten Band der Legenden von Ga'Hoole. Das Königreich Er kommt nur im Prolog und Epilog des Buches vor. Zusammen mit Coryn, Otulissa und der Viererbande liest er den letzten Band der Legenden von Ga'Hoole. The Golden Tree ''Folgt ''The River of Wind ''Folgt ''Exile ''Folgt ''The War of the Ember ''Folgt Galerie Sorensprecher.jpg|links Soren und rechts sein Sprecher Soren301.jpg Sorengezeichnet.jpg Ezylryb3.jpg legende der wächter 2.jpg|Soren der gerade, durch einen Sturm fliegt Soren12.jpg Soren11.jpg Soren13.jpg Familie *Vater: Noctus *Mutter: Marella *Bruder: Kludd *Schwester: Eglantine *Gefährtin: Pellimore *Töchter: drei Eier *Schwägerin: Nyra *Nichte/Neffe: Das Heiligtum Coryn Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Eulen Kategorie:Schleiereule Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Wetterbrigade Kategorie:Glutsammlerbrigade Kategorie:Brigade der Besten Kategorie:Die Entführung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Wanderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Die Rettung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Belagerung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Bewährung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Die Flucht Charaktere Kategorie:Das Vermächtnis Charaktere Kategorie:Der Auserwählte Charaktere Kategorie:Das Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:The Golden Tree Charaktere Kategorie:The River of Wind Charaktere Kategorie:Exile Charaktere Kategorie:The War of the Ember Charaktere Kategorie:Wolves of the Beyond Charaktere Kategorie:Die Legende der Wächter Charaktere